Remember Me
by TallyMai
Summary: "Come and play a game win a teddy for yer lady" cried one man. Sasuke smiled;... it was one of those games when someone had to hit a platform with a big hammer. Sasuke smirked it was a chance to show his machoness and win his girlfriend a stuffed animal
1. Just you and me

_"Ah Sasu!" she cried as she snuggled into her boyfriends soft black shirt._

_"It's okay I got you!" She shouted as he held onto her while they spun around for the tenth time. Her cheeks tinted red as her pale slender fingers griped the metal bar as they spun around. He laughed and she smiled. The ride had finally ended with it's millionth spin. Sasuke helping his girlfriend off the dome shaped ride._

_"So what now Hina-chan?" his lit voice said as he held her hand swinging it as he smiled. Her pale face lit up as she looked around the bright amusement park._

_"Hm. Oh. The bumper cars!" She said as she pointed to the old fashioned cars that were bumping into each other. Sasuke smiled._

_"Let's go then!" he said as he ran to the cars gripping her soft hand. They both went to the line waiting a few minutes, finally it was there turn. They both went into a car. Hinata finding a shiny red one while Sasuke took the dull blue one. Then there was a loud buzz. Hinata jerked as she started to move the car. She turned the wheel and hit a giggling little boy; Hinata couldn't help but smiled at him. Then her head yanked forward. Sasuke had bumped her, dumbfounded she pressed on the petal turning the wheel, and trying to avoid every other car. Finally, she was behind him the car sped up, and she hit him. They both went at it hitting young kids; as well as, themselves. The car went to a jolt and the ride was over. They both got out and met at the exit; Hinata smiled and gently hit her boyfriend._

_"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his arm and smiled._

_"For bumping me so many times!" She said as she stuck out her rosy tongue._

_"Sorry" he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"It's okay Sasu" she said smiling as they made it to one of the small booths._

_"I want cotton candy" Said Sasuke as he went and ordered his delicious treat. The pink cotton ball on a paper cone was handed to him as he took a piece and handed it to Hinata._

_"Thank you" She said softly as she smiled taking a bite as they went to another ride, the Farris wheel. It was the smaller one because the bigger wheel had a longer line. Hinata smiled as they held hands waiting for their turn to get on the ride. They finally made it to the front of the line getting on the seat. Hinata placed her head upon Sasukes shoulder while Sasuke at the cotton candy occasionally giving her some. He kissed her forehead and they both stayed like that as they passed the people who were waiting in line._

_"Hina-chan?" He said in a monotone voice._

_"Hm?" The girl mumbled _

_"What ride next? Or do you want to go home? Or a game?" He asked nervously_

_"A game sounds fun" She said softly as she smiled. Sasuke nodded as he snuggled closer to her. Time flied and the ride finally came to an end. They both got off the ride and Hinata smiled. _

_"That was a good ride! I liked it!" Hinata said as she snuggled close to Sasuke. _

_"I did too" he said as the two walked to the games many vendors waiting for them to stop and play a game._

_"Come and play a game win a teddy for yer lady" cried one man. Sasuke smiled; it was one of those games when someone had to hit a platform with a big hammer. Sasuke smirked it was a chance to show his machoness and win his girlfriend a stuffed animal. Sasuke then paid for the game. The man gave Sasuke the 'very' heavy hammer. He smirked it wasn't heavy for him he lifted up and slammed the hammer on the surface. Ding! He made it. Sasuke hit the bell and in return got a medium black bear with a purple nose and gave it to Hinata who had a tinge of pink on her pale cheeks._

_"Thank you!" Hinata said as she held his hand, smiled and kissed him. After a few more games they ate. Hinata smiled as she wiped off a smudge of ketchup from the side of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke blushed a light red as he went back to his corn dog and fries. The day soon faded as they walked back home hand in hand. Hinata holding a ruby red candy apple on a stick as Sasuke held her hand and the black bear. The two finally arrived at Hinata's house it was dim lit Hinata smiled as she looked as Sasuke._

_"Thank you Sasu I had fun" Hinata said as she kissed the corner of Sasuke's mouth. _

_"No no thank you Hina! I had an amazing time!" Sasuke replied as he kissed her upon the lips. Hinata was red as she kissed his soft lips back tiptoeing to reach his height. She slowly placed her slender arms around his neck as Sasuke's arms wrapped around Hinata slim waist. The kiss lasted no more than fifteen seconds as they broke apart both gasping for air._

_"I love you Hinata" Sasuke said as he blushed bright red._

_"I love you too Sasuke!" Hinata said as she smiled at him and blushed bright red as well._

_"Sometimes I wish it was just you and me!" He said as he hugged her._

_"Me too!" The girl said as she replied kissing his lips softly._

_"Well I got to go. I will see you tomorrow, Love." Sasuke said as he kissed her forehead._

_Hinata blushed as she watched her boyfriend make his way home. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow then" She said as she turned her way inside the house._


	2. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello TallyMai here! ^-^

I've been super busy…with school and now that school is finally over I have to go to college now. :( But any who… I am somewhat free this summer and I wish to continue writing. I know I have not been posting any updates for most if not all my Fics and I know I have been creating new ones and that sucks cause I know you want updates. I have decided that I will not posting any more new Fics until I've finished at least three of my current ones. I also want to say… Thank you for everyone who still reads and I hope you guys continue to read because I have not given up on any of my Fics. Please if you could go to my profile and let me know which of the 12 Stories that you wish to see more of this summer. Thank you!


End file.
